<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally Engaged by grandmelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803728">Accidentally Engaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon'>grandmelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Allura is the pilot of the blue lion from the start, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, This is set during the war with Zarkon, they're friends in the fic but Keith grew up with the BOM and his mom, well more like accidental marriage proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inky dark hair spills around soft pale cheeks, a sharp jaw and the most beautiful set of eyes gaze back into his. The shock of seeing his friend's face for the first time gets shoved aside in favor of the shock of having the blade returned to him.</p><p>“It's for you,” Shiro says, holding it out for Keith. “You don't want it?”</p><p>“I do!” Keith says, and Shiro jumps in his skin seeing the fierceness in his eyes as he grabs it, holding it close to his chest. Shiro laughs, disbelief and amusement mixing together in his chest. “I accept.”</p><p>It’s a weird choice of words, but Shiro’s heard and seen weirder. “That's—that’s great.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidentally Engaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was such a fun one to write, I feel bad for not posting it sooner. It's been years, I actually wanted to write more for it but I still think it's fun just as it is. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shiro? Allura said you wanted to see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith!” Shiro gasps, whipping around to see a familiar figure, clad in Blade uniform. The eerie gaze of the mask just as he last remembered it. “Hey! I, uh, saw this and well,” Shiro stutters, holding out the sword in his hands. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith doesn’t move, and Shiro wonders if Allura had been wrong when she reassured him that gifting the Marmora Agent a sword was a splendid idea. It had been thousands of years since her knowledge on Galra friendship etiquette was relevant, and the Blade were disciplined warriors. He was about to apologize for any perceived insults when a tentative hand reaches out. Shiro let’s him take hold of the sword, watches the bowed head of the shortest member of the Blade examine the scabbard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of his own cheeks only makes him more anxious, tapping his fingers at his side. He watches his friend pull the sword out, turning its blade back and forth, before putting it back in its sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro—I,” Keith says, looking back up at him. There’s another moment’s pause before a nimble hand reaches up, pulling back his hood and dissolving his mask. “Yes, it’s gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inky dark hair spills around soft pale cheeks, a sharp jaw and the most beautiful set of eyes gaze back into his. The shock of seeing his friend's face for the first time gets shoved aside in favor of the shock of having the blade returned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's for you,” Shiro says, holding it out for Keith. “You don't want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Keith says, and Shiro jumps in his skin seeing the fierceness in his eyes as he grabs it, holding it close to his chest. Shiro laughs, disbelief and amusement mixing together in his chest. “I accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a weird choice of words, but Shiro’s heard and seen weirder. “That's—that’s great.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there in silence, Shiro’s eyes roaming over every bit of new information provided to him. The dark eyelashes, the soft bow of lips. The angles and pointed teeth that are too sharp to be safe. He already had the beginnings of a crush on his alien friend long before seeing his face, but to finally see him in the flesh like this, it was too much. Shiro can hear his heart pounding in his ears. Keith looks just as nervous, eyes flitting around the room, everywhere except Shiro. It’s breathtaking, watching those eyes go from nervous and unsure to resolved and staring into Shiro’s very soul. Before Shiro can realize what’s happening a hand is cupping the back of his neck, and Keith’s face grows closer and closer, until their noses touch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rubs his nose along the sides of Shiro’s, leaning his head forward until it rests against his. Shiro lets out a breath only after he steps back, Keith's cheeks a shade of red that’s surely mirrored on his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so, do you want to meet my mother now?” Keith asks, leaving Shiro with whiplash.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she just finished her mission. I was going to introduce you all to her,” he says, eyes falling down to the sword in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd love that,” Shiro says, a grin growing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I—uh. I know it must be weird, seeing me like this,” Keith says. A mild form of shame settles in Shiro’s gut, but he can’t help but to stare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Shiro tells him. “You're. You look—are you part human?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How'd you know?” Keith says, eyes growing wide with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, the name, and now the whole, you know,” Shiro mumbles, even his ears growing hot. “Looking at you now it all kind of makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Keith says, a soft frown and furrow of his brow giving away how uncomfortable he is. Not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're gorgeous,” Shiro blurts out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he says again, happier. A red flush paints Keith's cheeks. “Yeah, my dad was human.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Shiro says, mentally berating himself for being an idiot. Keith lets out a tiny laugh and Shiro calms his self-abuse. It had been wonderful hearing that sound before, but it was magical hearing it now, without the mask's voice alterations.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll, y'know, tell you more since now we're,” Keith mumbles, gesturing between the two of them. Shiro doesn’t know what that means, but the doors to the lounge open, the rest of the Paladins and several senior Blades pouring in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Shiro hears Lance whisper, Pidge and Hunk shrugging beside him. He was about to explain when a woman that could be Keith's Galra twin walks up to him. After eyeing the weapon clutched in Keith's hands, her calculating gaze turns towards Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks like your father,” the woman says to Keith. “Fine work, kit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's definitely not a weird thing to say to your son,” Keith mutters. “Shiro, this is my mother, Krolia.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Shiro says, holding out a hand. “It's nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Krolia stares at him, raising both eyebrows, and Shiro realizes his mistake. To relieve him of his embarrassment she shakes his hand, saying something to Keith the translator couldn't pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s Keith.” Shiro hears Pidge say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the quiznack!? He looks human!” Lance hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems there will be no need for further negotiating,” a louder voice says, quieting the growing whispers. Shiro turns to see Antok at Kolivan’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why's that?” Pidge hums, all eyes turning to the tall, hooded Blade.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A marriage in itself is a contract to secure loyalty and resources,” Kolivan explains, eyes on Shiro and Keith. “We will enter a formal allegiance with the Paladins of Voltron.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage!?” Lance squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what marriage?” Hunk asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Black Paladin has proposed to the kit,” Antok says, “and has been accepted.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, is this true?” Coran asks, starry-eyed in his excitement. All eyes turning to Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? I,” Shiro stutters, looking back to Keith, the sword clutched against his chest, his gaze expectant. Keith’s strange use of the word 'accept’ finally making sense to him. “Oh. Uh, I guess I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro can see the shock in Allura's careful folding of hands and her pursued lips. “Um, could someone explain the engagement rituals of the Galra and if they have changed in the past thousand or so deca-pheobs?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There are many ways in which the Galra enter a marriage. The presentation of a handpicked weapon of the Galarians is one of the oldest and noblest forms. Before the Galra became one people our predecessors, the Galarians, were known for their expert marksmanship and skills in forging powerful blades. Many of the Blade of Marmora's techniques were derived from them,” Antok says, tail swishing behind him. A sign he's amused, Shiro remembers Keith telling him.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes! The Galarian Armory! Your father and I had seen the museum back on Daibazaal, Princess! What a glorious piece of history,” Coran sighs. “They were taken from Daibazaal during its decline, and lost to smugglers and pirates. There were only a few thousand in existence at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is said that should you find one for your chosen mate, your love was destiny that transcends time and space,” Krolia says. There's a proud jut of her chin as she looks at her son.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That's heavy,” Hunk murmurs, a rather loud whisper that even Shiro can hear despite his heart thrumming in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who's that?” Lance whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we know it's a genuine Galarian sword?” Allura asks, louder. “They are quite rare, if memory serves.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The blade's stone shines when the blood of a Galra holds it. Much like the luxite, it will unleash it's true form when activated,” Kolivan answers, turning to Keith, who grins and pulls out the blade. The stone in the hilt glints as its form splits into two identical short swords. He holds them both in his hands. Two halves of the same whole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mate </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> find you a dual-sword,” Krolia chuckles. Keith twirls them with practiced ease, slicing through the air. Standing up straight, he pulls the swords closer to admire their beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They're perfect,” Keith agrees, turning to Shiro. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Shiro mumbles, shock and embarrassment growing in equal parts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve found a worthy match,” Kolivan says, the smallest bemusement in his usual monotone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, it’s Shiro! But what about this guy!? How do we know he’s worthy of Shiro!?” Lance yells, hands flailing at Shiro. “Why don’t you prove that you’re worthy of marrying him!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Shiro could get his mouth to work again he'd advise against Lance insulting the other. If not for his own benefit, at the very least for the sake of their allegiance as every Blade in the room glares in his direction. Keith himself has a scowl that would wound lesser men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have piloted your Black Lion, is that not enough proof?” Keith barks back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a full minute of silence before the yelling begins and Shiro braces himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lance shrieks. Pidge and Hunk also flailing their hands just as wild an animated as Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this happen!?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How didn’t we know!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, is this true?” Allura asks, desperate for some insight into what the Blade had just told them and Shiro shrugs, stepping further away from the crowd. He had avoided saying anything because he knew it’d be a big deal to them. Keith shot him a look of confusion, obviously not understanding why it had been a secret. From the lack of shock on the other Marmora agents, he assumed Keith had told them already. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you guys remember when we all got tossed around in that wormhole?” Shiro says, tapping his hand against his thigh. “And I was hurt because of Haggar’s magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! That was scary, Allura and I landed on this weird underwater planet,” Lance says. “Didn’t you crash land on a moon or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with Keith, as you might remember,” Shiro says, eyebrow twitching. “His ship was destroyed and I was, well, not really in the best of shape. Long story short I actually got separated from Black while on the planet and he kind of, well, piloted her to come save me from a bunch of giant lizards?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was pheobs ago! Why haven’t you told us before this!?” Allura gasps, and Shiro grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to, because with everything happening with Haggar and Zarkon I thought he’d be the best to, well, replace me,” Shiro says, scratching the back of his neck. “But I knew you wouldn’t have trusted him and we had only just met him, not to mention discovering the whole Blade of Marmora and all that. It just slipped my mind? I mean at that point we still weren’t sure he was on our side.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Pidge reasons, though the rest of the group still look flabbergasted by the whole situation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before further interrogations or a full-on brawl can occur the loud buzzing of alarms going off pierce their ears. “Empire Warships are heading our way! They'll be here in ten doboshes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Paladins! To your lions!” Shiro cries out, everyone in a sudden frenzy. He's yanked back by a strong hand, turning to face a worried Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe,” he says, after a moment's pause.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Shiro whispers, caught up in a swirl of new and old emotions. For a second, he thinks there's more Keith wants to say, but he releases him, throwing up his hood before heading towards his own ship. He doesn't look back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro!” Pidge cries out, drawing his attention back to the impending danger. He sprints to his lion, questions pushed back as he focuses on the fight at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their victory hardly comes easy, but the added help of the Blades and Keith's ever amazing piloting saves them any severe damage.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime after the battle found Shiro on the observation deck, gazing out at the stars. The Blades had retired to the guest quarters, led by Coran and the other Paladins as Allura pulled Shiro aside. After a long explanation and an apology for her own mistake in gift-giving advice, he retreated to self-solitude. He isn’t surprised when the door opens.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t mean to propose, did you,” Keith says instead of asks, sitting down next to him. He still has the sword in his hands, where it has stayed since Shiro gave it to him. Shiro lets out a sigh, his lips quirking up at the memory of him finding it among junk at a market. How it cried out to him, as though the blade was Keith's from the start, and Shiro was a mere conduit for it to get back to its rightful owner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” Shiro admits. Keith holds out the sword to Shiro. “It’s yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should return it,” Keith insists, the deep frown on his face forcing Shiro to take the weapon from him. “And I’ll find a way to rescind the proposal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro lets his gaze drop to the sword in his hands. Though the gem has gone dull, light refracts off the stone seated in the hilt of the sword, a rainbow of colors dancing as Shiro shifts. He reasons with his options and realizes his small crush couldn't be all that one-sided if Keith had agreed to the marriage proposal. Armed with this knowledge, Shiro takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Traditionally,” Shiro starts, glancing at the other, “must you get married right away? After getting engaged?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith studies him for a second, confusion in the downward curve of his lips. Shiro’s cheeks color, still unused to seeing his friend in the flesh. It was different without his mask, like a layer peeled back. It seemed intimate and caused his heart to stutter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he answers him. “Though often the marriage is quick to follow due to the nature of life at war.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shiro breathes. “Live every day like it’s your last.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Keith asks, not recognizing the saying. Shiro shakes his head, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he tells him, and Keith looks put out by the thought. As if he didn’t consider it nothing. Taking another look at the sword in his hands, Shiro turns to Keith, presenting it to him. Keith looks at the blade, and Shiro, and back again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want,” Shiro says, stealing himself. “If—if it’s okay with you, we don’t have to rescind the proposal or whatever. We could stay engaged, and maybe get to know each other more? It’s not like we have to rush into this. I know it's kind of out of order, but I do like you. A lot. And I'd be okay with trying this out, if you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Keith wore the mask to hide his expressions, because the man in front of him is an open book. His wide eyes and his soft gasp enraptures Shiro. Red floods Keith’s face as he bites his bottom lip, gingerly taking the sword from Shiro’s hands again, holding it to his chest. He smiles, something small, like a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Keith says, eyes fluttering up to meet his gaze. Strong, unwavering. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he leans in this time Shiro lets his own eyes fall closed. He returns the soft caresses. Their noses rubbing together, their foreheads resting against each other. Connected. Shiro closes the rest of the distance, placing a soft kiss on pink lips. He feels the gasp more than hears it and admires the way he’s met back with the same pressure, challenging him. Keith slides a thin hand against the back of his neck, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro thinks he might be more than a little bit in love.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/melonmachinery">fandom twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/grandmelon">writing twitter</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>